Speak Now
by Crazy's What I Aim For
Summary: Song-fic, inspired by Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Please read and review!


**Hello my lovlies! I was listening to my iPod and inspiration struck. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR and the words in bold are those of Taylor Swift. The two most inspirational women in my life.**

I shouldn't be doing this. I can't just waltz in and tell Ron and Lavender they can't get married. This is a serious and important day for them because they are getting married..

It. Can't. Happen.

I creep into the church Lavender insisted on holding their wedding. I snort softly to myself. Everyone knows it's a tradition to have a Weasley wedding at the Burrow.

I look to my left and see a closed door. Above it was a makeshift sign marked 'Groom'. This was my chance. I'd talk to Ron and get him to call off this entire charade.

Then I hear screaming from the other side marked 'Bride'.

"No! I don't care if you think this shade of pink will clash with your hair Ginny! Change it back or I'm kicking you out of my wedding!"

I sneak over to the door a peer through the crack in the door. At first all I can see is her **snotty little family, all dressed in pastel. **If this is the color scheme Lavender was going for, then no wonder Ginny felt the need to change the dress. Then I see her **yelling at her bridesmaid in a gown shaped like a pastry **only a House Elf could create. I let out a giggle. With the new laws I just placed up at Wizengamot, even a House Elf wouldn't be forced to make that mess.

I hear the door on the other side of the vestibule open and I whip around to see Harry being shoved out. "C'mon guys! Just because I'm the best man doesn't mean I have to try and calm down Lavender all the time!"

"Yeah, that's what you said last night when we were making the centerpieces!" Neville shouts back. "I'm not getting my eyebrows hexed of again, because if she forces that awful hair potion down my throat again, Ron's going to be out of a bride!"

Harry's shoulders slump in defeat. He turns around, taking deep breaths. He's probably had to go deal with Lavender's insanity more than once. I kind of feel sorry for him.

"Hermione!" he exclaims when he see's me. "Thank Merlin you're here! Please tell me you came to talk Ron out of marrying Lavender, because if I hear her scream at someone else over something stupid I might just hit her."

I smile softly. Good thing I was the only one who thought Lavender needed a good smacking across the face. "Maybe. I just felt like I couldn't let today go by without laying everything out on the table.

He nods and is opening his mouth to respond when I hear **the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. **I mean the wedding march. But right now they mean the same thing to me.

Harry looks toward the door of the church with horror on his face. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. It's about to start." He grabbed my shoulders and shook me a bit. You have to do it now. Please!" His right eye begins to twitch a bit. The manic look he has makes me wonder just how bad those Weasly family dinners had been since I broke up with Ron.

The door to Lavender's changing room swings open and Ginny stomps out with a light pink dress that looks like it's covered in every flower on this side of England.

Her eyes brighten when she seems me, as if me being here is enough to stop the wedding. "Hermione, thank Merlin you're here! Please tell me you came to talk Ron out of marrying Lavender, because if she screams at me over something stupid one more time I might just hit her."

I raise my eyebrows. Harry and Ginny seem to think the same thing and I once again wonder just how bad those Weasly dinners had been.

The door marked 'Bride' opens again and Ginny grabs my arm. "You have to go hide in the church. If she sees you she'll think I mailed the invitation Ron was trying to send to you."

She **hides me in the curtains **while I stew silently. I guess **I was uninvited by the lovely bride to be. **Crazy bint. It's not like I would have come if she had invited me. If Ron had sent me the invitation that would have meant he was truly over me.

But he had tried to send me an invitation. So is this all a waste of time? I stand to leave the church but the poof of Lavender's dress gets in my way. I jump back into the shadows before she notices and she continues to **float down the aisle like a pageant queen.**

I bite my lip the entire dull service and contemplate what to do. Before I know it, **the preacher says "speak now or forever hold your peace." **

**There's me last chance. ** It's now or never, Granger. Make your move or be alone for the rest of your life. **I stand up with shaking hands, **and every one looks to me while I clear my throat.

**Horrified looks from everyone in the room **are thrown my way. Well, the part of the church filled with family and friends of Lavender at least. Ron's family and friends give me a look that says '_thank goodness you did it because I was a second or two from doing it myself'._

"**Don't say yes **Ron. Please. **You need to hear me out.**"

I swallow and stare at him for what are the longest four seconds known to mankind.

His face splits into a grin. "**I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor." **He loosens the bow tie around his neck. "This thing is bloody uncomfortable." He turns to a red-faced Lavender. "Sorry it couldn't work out."

He strode up the aisle and swept me into a large hug. It wasn't instant fireworks like the kiss at the Battle at Hogwarts, but it sent tingles across my body to be held in his arms again after a year and a half apart.

"Hermione I'm **so glad you were around when they said speak now.** I thought I was going to have to actually marry that psycho!"

"Everyone did. But you're all mine now," I said.

He grinned and tugged me out of the church.

**A/N: ah, young love:) I don't know how much I like it but oh well, I had to get it outta me, yall know how that is.**

**And before I forget, I'm working on Drastoria piece, called Beauty and the Beast. I know where I want to go with it and it'll only be about five chapters long and I have about half of it cranked out on my phone, but if anyone would like to help or knows a good beta that could help finish it with me, please PM me…**

**Okay now, review time!**


End file.
